He's my Arch Enemy?
by Random Riter11
Summary: Everything and everyone Danny Fenton cared about was taken away in a tragic accident. His parent's will stated that they wanted him to be adopted by The Vlad Masters, someone he's never met before. Pre-First Season so Danny has no control of his powers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first DP story so if anything's out of cannon please let me know. I appreciate constructive criticism but I ignore flames. Also I know the whole Danny goes to live with Vlad plot has been done before so if it's like a story you've read or written sorry but please know that it's just a coincidence. It's not like I'm making any money writing it anyway. Just doing it for fun.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Danny Phantom that's why I'm writing fanfiction instead of making new episodes (Rolls Eyes). I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

Numb, that was the word that described what he was feeling. Compared to what he had been feeling lately he welcomed the numbness. It was pure luck he survived. His parents, his friends, his sister all killed in a freak accident he himself had only survived because his powers had malfunctioned and turned him intangible without him realizing it.

The police told him it was a miracle he was alive, and that he was extremely lucky, they still could not figure out how he had survived. He disagreed. He had nothing and no one left, everything he cared about was gone.

Gone, the word had hit him like a ton of bricks. He would never hear his perfectionist sister over-analyze everything he said, he would never be able to turn to his parents for comfort, and without his friends he would bear the burden of his secret alone.

Tears fell freely from his sky-blue eyes. The all consuming anguish had left him now, but he still mourned for his lost friends and family. His once bright eyes, now dull and lifeless gazed around the now empty cemetery. They came to rest on a large headstone, the words "Gone but not Forgotten" were carved into the stone. Six people were pictured in the stone, a woman and man wearing hazmat suits, an older girl with long hair, and a boy and girl who looked about fourteen.

Their funeral had been hours ago but he couldn't leave and the lawyer who had been put in charge of him couldn't bear to make the broken boy leave. He sat down in front of their headstone hand resting lightly on it, tears still flowing freely down his face. His lawyer walked up behind him.

"You'll get your suit dirty, sitting in the dirt like that," the boy's lawyer said.

The boy gazed down at his black funeral wear with an uncaring expression. He opened his mouth to speak but just sighed and stood up. He wiped the tears from his face and whispered a hoarse "Sorry."

The lawyer regarded him was a sad expression. "Why don't we get you home Danny," she said gesturing towards her car.

"My home was blown up along with everything I cared about. I don't have a home anymore," was his sad reply.

"We're working on that. Your parent's will states that they want you to be adopted by a close family friend, Vlad Masters, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"The Vlad Masters? The billionaire?"

"The same."

"I didn't know my parents even knew him."

"I have people contacting him as we speak," her phone started ringing. She picked it up and talked quickly into it. Her face broke into a large grin. "Good news Danny, he's flying to Amity as we speak, he wants to meet you!"

Danny remained silent. He didn't really know what to think. The lawyer sighed, she had been expecting a bit more emotion, not that she could blame the kid, she had no idea what it would be like to loose everyone you cared about. They both walked to the lawyer's car wrapped up in their own thoughts. The drive to the hotel they had been staying at was quiet. They both walked up to their separate rooms in the hotel. Danny walked into his room silently but the lawyer paused in front of her door. "Bad things always happen to good people," was the thought passing through her mind.

She went into her room; fell on the bed and into a peaceful sleep. Danny across the hall did the same but his sleep wasn't so peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Its short I know but I wanted to get it posted. I was trying to write angst in my writing class a few days ago and I couldn't do it. I'm just not good at getting into characters' heads. So this story is practice at writing angst. So please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look I updated! It's a miracle. **_**Italics**_**=Dreams**

Danny's tossing and turning only showed a little of what he was going through.

_"Danny, Jazz, Maddie come down into the lab," Jack yelled._

_ Jazz walked down into the lab with a book and annoyed expression. Maddie walked in and said, "Can we make this quick Jack? I'm making dinner."_

_ Danny and his friends chose to walk in at that moment. "Are you making it in the Ecto-Stove?" Danny asked._

_ "Yes I am."_

_ Danny turned to Tucker with a look that clearly said "help me" and asked, "What are you having for dinner?"_

_ "Meatloaf," he looked at his friend's pleading expression and smiled evilly "It's a shame my mom always makes too much to. It always just goes to waste. If only someone would come over and eat it with us."_

_ Danny glared his eyes flashed green, Tucker stepped back. Danny gave him a puzzled look before he caught sight of his reflection in one of the metallic walls of the lab. He quickly shut his eyes and opened them again, blue this time, Danny let out a sigh of relief and muttered "I didn't even know I could do that."_

_ "We'll talk about dinner later, now I have to show this cool ghost hunting weapon I made," Jack said waving a giant ecto-gun in the air._

_ Danny took a step back and chuckled nervously. "Um, what does it do?"_

_ "It shoots a," Jack struggled to come up with the right words. "Well it shoots an ectoplasmic laser thing you use to aim, and then once the laser has connected with any traces of ectoplasm the gun shoots a giant missile thing at the ghost."_

_ "Automatically?" Sam asked deciding to join in the conversation. "Is that safe, I mean everything in this lab runs on ectoplasm. What if the laser hit something in here?" _

_ "Don't be ridiculous Sam it's perfectly safe watch," Jack said pushing the trigger on the gun and aiming it at Danny._

_ Danny yelped as the gun said "Ectoplasm detected firing missiles."_

_ Two missiles that had Jack's face on them came right towards Danny. He closed his eyes and waited for impact but gave a startled gasp as he started sinking through the floor._

_ "Danny?" his mom asked shocked._

_ "Why did it target Danny?" Jack said not even noticing Danny phasing through the floor._

_ "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Sam yelled just as the missiles connected with a table full of ecto guns, that caused every gun in the room to blow up, and one of the explosions ended up a little too near to the ecto-filtrator in all its "full dangerous chemicals" glory. The effect was instantaneous the ecto-filtrator blew up along with the entire house. _

_Danny still intangible looked at the ruined rubble that was once his home. He didn't really notice the rubble he was just thinking "Where are they? They, they aren't dead I'm still alive right?" He looked down at his hands and noticed they were a faint blue color. "Oh no! I'm still intangible!" Danny sat there for a long time but he finally stood up and turned fully tangible. "Mom, dad, anyone?!"_

Danny's eyes opened, and he sat up quickly in his bed. He looked around his room and noticed that everything was fluffy. With a groan he felt his face. Yep he knew it he had phased his head inside his pillow while he was asleep. "Come on Fenton, you can do this," Danny chanted to himself.

He focused on turning intangible. He sat there on his bed for about five minutes, before finally the strange weightless feeling of intangibility came over him and his head came out of the pillow. He breathed deeply for a few minutes; the inside of a pillow is very stuffy.

After he caught his breath he fell back into a laying down position on the bed.It was the same dream every night. It was bad enough everyone he cared about was dead, why did he have to live through their deaths every time he closed his eyes?

Danny looked at the clock next to his bed. 5:00 am, too late to justify going back to sleep and too early to start the day. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep he got up off the bed and walked into the room. He surveyed himself in the mirror. His normally untamable hair was in even more disarray than usual, the dark circles around his eyes showed just how well he had been sleeping and over all he looked like he had aged ten years. The playful light in his eyes had vanished as well as any and all signs of the cheerful grins and determined expressions he had worn just a few weeks ago.

He stepped into the shower. He let the warm water run over him and for a few blissful moments he forgot the world. All good things come to an end though.

"Danny? Are you awake?" his lawyer yelled pounding on his room's door.

Danny stepped out of the shower dried himself off and put his clothes on. He went to the door and opened it. His lawyer looked surprised to see him up but she composed herself and said "Mr. Masters just called. He's in Amity Park right now. He's ready to see you when you're ready."

Danny nodded and said, "I'm ready now."

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Cliff hanger, I'm evil. I really don't like this chapter but I still wanted to get it posted. I could not get it to sound the way I wanted it to. I know this is short. Sorry I love really long chapters just as much as everyone else but I don't have the patience to write them. I would rather post short chapters often then long chapters every once in a blue moon. Eventually I'll probably go back and combine a few chapters but right now I just want to get stuff posted. Thanks for all the support I got eight reviews on one chapter! You guys are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the wait, my computer crashed and I'm only now getting my typing program rebooted. This chapter will be especially short and definitely an unnecessary filler, but I'm going to be busy all this week so I wanted to get something posted before tomorrow. **

Danny looked out the window of the car he was in. It was 8:00a.m. He was going to meet his new potential guardian, Vlad Masters. Something had been on his mind for awhile now.

"Why would my parents choose Vlad Masters of all people as my guardian?" Danny asked.

The lawyer turned towards Danny with a shocked expression. It was the first time she had ever heard Danny start a conversation. She quickly hid her shock and smiled. "He isn't the only option but as far as we can tell he is the best option."

"There were other people?"

"You have an aunt Alicia but her home doesn't have indoor plumbing or electricity, it's in the middle of nowhere so you wouldn't have anywhere to go to school and I highly doubt that woman would home school you. Not to mention she's divorced, and she doesn't have a source of income other then the money she gets from the government because she's divorced and unemployed. She's the kind of person we don't to send orphans to unless we have no other choice."

"I can understand why, was there anyone else?"

"Your dad was an only child, and his parents died before you were born. You have a great uncle on your father's side of the family who said he would be willing to take you if you had nowhere else to go but he flat out told us he didn't want you if he didn't have to take you. Since they were the only two living family members and neither could or would take you, we were forced to look elsewhere. Your parents, on their will said that if nothing else worked out then Vlad Masters could be contacted as a last resort since they were friends in College."

"I see, thanks, I was just wondering why I wasn't being adopted by family and why Vlad Masters of all people was even an option." Danny smiled a little then turned and looked back out the window.

The lawyer continued to drive. She hoped, for Danny's sake that Mr. Masters would be willing to adopt him.

**A/N:Vlad and Danny's first confrontation will have to wait. I was originally planning on having this chapter being said confrontation but I don't have time right now to write something that important to the plot. On a very off topic note, I have a question for everyone, based purely on my writing style, if you had to guess my age what would you guess? I've been told my writing sounds juvenile so I'm curious to know what you all think.**


End file.
